


Foot Fetish

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-18
Updated: 2003-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: the title says it.  a story inspired by cmshaw.





	Foot Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Foot Fetish

## Foot Fetish

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://freespace.virgin.net/jodie.mouse

Disclaimer: borrowed from others.

Author's Notes: thank you to cmshaw -- for your LJ comment which sparked a story.

Story Notes: 

* * *

"You know Benny, sometimes I wonder if you Canadians have a thing for garbage." 

"That isn't fair Ray. It is hardly my fault that you tripped up and fell into the trash can while running after the suspect." 

I look up at the familiar voices and grin as Vecchio and Fraser enter the bullpen. Jeez. Vecchio totally reeks. 

I wish I had put money on Fraser pissing off the head mountie guys again and being sent back to Chicago. Two months after our little adventure ends, two months of being paired with Vecchio, and the mountie comes back. Thought I was hallucinating when I first saw the red jacket and Dief back in the bullpen. 

"Next time I'm taking Kowalski with me at least then he'll be the one that ends up in the trash can." grumbles Vecchio, "Not that anyone would notice. Do you even know what an iron is Kowalski?" 

"Go for a shower Raymondo." 

"Okay Stanley." says Vecchio as he stalks out of the bullpen. 

"I'd better get back to the consulate." says Frase, with a slight grin on his face. 

He'd chilled out a bit. Getting a bit mellower the closer he gets to the big 4-0. 

"Yeah, you go Frase." I say looking back at the Smithson file. 

"Ray." 

"What Frase?" I ask looking up at him. 

"I'm glad you and Ray are getting along now." 

I wink at him as he leaves. 

Now I try I really do try to read the file but the words all bunch up and swim and squirm around the page. It's because of Vecchio's feet. `Cos I know he'll be showering in the locker room and his feet will be there all naked. 

I've got a foot fetish. 

Started when I was back up north with Frase looking for that damn Hand of Franklin except we weren't. We spent a few days on the ice and the rest of the time in Fraser's cabin. Why? Fraser's feet. What happened was we were in the tent, fucking freezing cold and Fraser takes off his boots and his socks so his feet are naked. 

His feet twist around, gnarled toes like those knobbly sticks you find on the ground in the woods. An' I watched as Fraser rubbed them, stroked these blue feet pink again. I couldn't help it, I was getting turned on. I scramble over to Frase and start rubbing his feet. Then we're kissing. Then the next thing I know we holed up in the cabin having fantastic sex and I'm sucking his toes. Weird. 

Y'know I've seen Fraser's feet, all done and dusted. But Vecchio's feet -- that is a whole different ball game. 

I just can't stop thinking about them. About what they're like naked. And honest, I didn't even know I was walking to the locker room until I was outside the door. It is my own feet doing the walking wanting to see Vecchio's feet. Or is it my cock doing the walking? 

I get in there and Vecchio is out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. I don't say anything I just stare at his naked feet. Vecchio's feet are actually rather elegant, not too hairy, nails pink and healthy looking... 

"Kowalski." 

I shake my head and look up at Vecchio. 

"What are you doing?" 

An' I try opening my mouth to say something but I don't know what to say. I mean I can't say `looking at your feet `cos I've been fantasizing about them for weeks' now can I? I mean that would sound lame. And it might get me a black eye too. 

"Kowalski." says Vecchio stepping towards me on his naked feet. 

Naked. Feet. Naked chest too. Oh yeah. 

"Kowalski. Take your shoes and socks off. I wanna see your feet." 

I look up at Vecchio and grin, sit down on the bench and begin the foot strip-tease. 

* * *

End Foot Fetish by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
